A Dream of a Life
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: Regina, Emma and Henry on a normal morning - but is it too good to be true? Slight Spoilers for 03x06. Very short one-shot. Birthday fic for Jan2StaMuse!


**A/N**: This is for Jan2StaMuse, because it's her birthday and she's just all kinds of awesome :) I wanted to try my hand at something fun and kind of fluffy for a change. Then this happened. Hope you like.

* * *

"Mom!" The piercing scream resounded through the house. Regina rolled her eyes. She was no longer worried about Henry and his antics. Annoyed maybe sometimes, but he wasn't yelling for her anyway. The sound ebbed away and Regina reveled in the taste that was hot coffee. She never managed to make it so good. Luckily, she no longer had to worry about making coffee. She had someone to do that for her.

"What does he want?" Emma stumbled into the kitchen half-dressed, her hair wet and toothpaste on her cheek. Sometimes she was as much a child as Henry. The sight was cute, but it reminded Regina of a dark chapter in her life she was desperately trying to rewrite. By casting the curse on her parents, she had destroyed Emma's life as well. Back then she hadn't thought about the child. All she'd wanted was to make Snow White and her idiotic Charming as miserable as possible. Robbing Emma of a carefree childhood was her one regret.

"How would I know? He was calling for you." Emma threw her an annoyed look. Yes, just like their son. The one thing they always agreed on. And the one thing that had made them grow so much closer than Regina had ever thought possible. The moment she'd stopped seeing Emma as a threat, she'd seen her as a real danger – to her heart. At some point Regina had been able to see what their son had obviously known all along: There was something so compelling about that woman that not even Regina could resist her. And she no longer did. She gave into her passion – her love – as often as she dared. The longer they were together, the easier it was. Sometimes she still searched for shadows, for someone to take away this happiness. It never happened. They were one happy family. Not too long ago that thought would have made her sick. The thought of happiness was inadvertently bound to the Charmings. They, too, belonged to her family now (again). Regina knew they would never really see eye to eye, but in the end they just wanted to see their daughter happy. To their greatest dismay, Regina was just the person to do that.

"Henry!" The scream was almost as piercing as the accompanying one from their son only moments ago.

"Can't you two communicate like normal people?" Regina mumbled and rubbed her ringing ear. Emma grinned at her. How could she ever be angry with her? And more importantly, how could she have ever not loved her? Emma knew she had won when Regina's face softened. Quickly, she kissed her. But that wasn't enough for Regina. She grabbed her arm, stopped her before she could get away and Emma tilted her head in a challenging way.

"Our son needs me."

"Just a second." She whispered and kissed her deeply. Emma wrestled for just a moment, but they both knew that whatever Henry wanted or needed could wait. Usually he was unable to find one of his shoes. Or one of his school books. The times where they had to face demons, curses and dangers were long gone. This was as adventurous as it got. And Regina knew just how dangerous Emma's lips could be. She ran her fingers through her thick, wet hair and lost herself in the sensation that was this woman. Emma's hands settled on Regina's waist and they wandered and explored. She knew every inch of Regina's body already, but she always wanted more. In every way.

"Mom, I really need your help!" Suddenly Henry was there in the kitchen. Regina reluctantly let go of Emma and looked at the boy. Their son. But he wasn't smiling. He wasn't even making disgusting faces like he usually did when he saw his two mothers kissing. There was worry on his face. Even worse there was fear.

"What is it?" Regina asked and all of a sudden her voice felt husky. Something seemed wrong.

"You were talking in your sleep." That wasn't Henry's voice. Or Emma's. The house she'd just been in was gone. She was back in Neverland. Back on the ground and Rumpelstiltskin was grinning at her. Now it was Regina's turn to look disgusted. Quickly she sat up and dusted off her clothes.

"I wasn't asleep. I was merely resting my eyes."

"Say what you want, dearie. That must have been an interesting dream." The imp had the audacity to laugh. His laugh was as vile as everything else about him.

"Let's just get on with it, all right." He bowed before her and led the way. Regina followed him quietly. She was hung up on what had happened in her dream. Not that it had felt like one. She knew what dreams, what nightmares felt like. This had been different. She shivered just thinking about it. There was no denying that she and Emma had a unique relationship. But what she'd dreamed had gone beyond all that. She tried to forget about it and blamed it on the close proximity they'd found themselves in lately.

"I have been camping with the Charmings way too long." She mumbled angrily.

Unseen by Regina, Rumple smiled to himself.

"Just keep telling yourself that, dearie."

**END **


End file.
